Liburan
by HanachanSeKai94
Summary: Lagi malas bikin summary. Pokoknya ini HUNKAI NC! XD


**Judul: Liburan**

**HUNKAI**

**NC**

**~Hanachan~**

Liburan, setelah sekian lama. Berhubung besok adalah tahun baru cina agensi mereka, SM Entertaiment memberikan libur tiga hari. Meski begitu Kai tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemanapun. Ia telah memutuskan jika hari ini dia akan sukarela menjadi penunggu dorm. Menonton tv, mendengarkan musik dan bermain game kesukaannya.

Semua orang punya rencana masing-masing untuk mengisi liburan. Para member cina pulang ke kampung halaman mereka untuk perayaan imlek siang tadi. Suho-hyung mungkin sedang melakukan hobi orang kayanya seperti bermain golf atau berkuda sekarang. Sementara member lain pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tadinya Kai juga berfikiran begitu, tapi di rumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Orangtuanya bilang akan mengunjungi neneknya, sementara kedua noonanya punya acara sendiri. Lagipula Kai baru pulang seminggu yang lalu. Dan besok ia ada janji dengan Taemin untuk berlibur ke jepang bersama. Jadi yasudahlah.

Kai berjalan malas ke dapur, mencoba untuk menemukan makanan yang mungkin bisa dimakan dari kulkas, walau ia tidak terlalu lapar. Ia hanya bosan dan berfikir mengunyah sesuatu akan membuat kebosanannya hilang. Tapi sayang sekali, tidak ada makanan apapun. Do-hyung pasti lupa berbelanja.

"Disaat begini aku jadi rindu Do-hyung," Kai menutup pintu kulkas, kembali ke kamar dengan lemas.

Sekarang sudah pukul lima sore, jadi Kai memutuskan untuk mandi saja agar setidaknya tubuhnya segar. Hanya sepuluh menit ia habiskan di kamar mandi.

"Masih terlalu awal untuk tidur," Kai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Ia belum berpakaian, hanya handuk putih yang melilit pinggangnya. Biasanya ia memakai pakaian di dalam, berhubung tak ada orang lain di dorm ini selain dia, Kai rasa tidak apa-apa berpenampilan seperti ini.

Tadinya, karena Kai langsung terpana saat melihat sosok lain di ruangan itu.

"Kai kau seksi," Sehun tersenyum sambil bersandar di pintu yang terbuka.

Kai kaget, dia merasa malu dengan tampilannya. Meski dia itu sering mengumbar keseksiannya di depan publik, tetap saja rasanya memalukan. "Kenapa kau di sini Sehun? Bukannya kau bilang akan pulang ke rumah?" Kai menutupi kecanggungannya dengan berjalan ke lemari dan dengan segera memakai baju.

"Ya aku memang ingin pulang," jawab Sehun santai.

"Lalu kenapa masih di sini?" Kai mengambil celana dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan Kai. "Kenapa harus ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memakai celana sih? Kai jangan bilang kau malu karena aku ada di sini," goda Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak. Kai yang mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar mandi tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya takut kau tiba-tiba bernafsu padaku," jawab asal Kai, tertawa setengah bercanda, baru setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jawab aku, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Kai mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu sebelum pergi," kata Sehun, dia berjalan ke depan Kai dan mengusap rambut Kai yang masih basah.

"Kau mengajakku?" Kai mendongak dengan terkejut. "Wah jarang sekali,"

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu untuk alasan apa aku pergi ke sana." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauh menuju cermin dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Karena aku mengajakmu?"

Kai menggeleng. Berjalan ke atas kasurnya dan tiduran. "Sepertinya tidak usah Hun. Kau pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian di sini."

"Kau takut Kai?" Tanya Sehun yang berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping kasur.

"Takut, takut apa?" tanya Kai tidak mengerti. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan sengaja membelakangi Sehun.

"Aku." jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Kai tidak berpaling untuk menatap Sehun, ia merasa sedikit… bingung? "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kok."

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih Hun? Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Kai menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Sehun memang suka sekali bercanda dan menggodanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku. Terima kasih sudah mengajak. Salamkan salamku pada ayah dan ibumu." Kai sudah menutup matanya.

Sehun menatap punggung Kai lama. Ia kesal. "Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pulang." katanya singkat. Ia menaikan kakinya dan malah berbaring di samping Kai lalu menutup mata.

Kai sedikit terkejut dan segera bangun. "Apa?" tanya Kai.

"Aku tidak jadi pulang." jawab Sehun singkat

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ada teman untuk pulang. Dan di perjalanan sendirian itu membosankan."

"Biasanya juga kau pulang sendiri kan?"

"Tidak untuk hari ini."

"Kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini!"

"Aku hanya mengajakmu berkunjung ke rumah. Apanya yang aneh?"

"Itu aneh!"

"Hm." Sehun menanggapi dengan tak minat. "Jadi, mau pergi tidak?"

"Apa ini? Pemaksaan?"

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"Kau memaksaku. Jelas sekali, Hun."

Sehun bangun. "Aku tidak memaksamu, aku mengajakmu Kai. Daripada kau mati bosan di sini kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagian besok pagi aku ada janji dengan Taemin untuk pergi liburan bersama ke Jepang. Jadi tidak usah khawatir,"

"Oh." Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba mengeras. "Kau menerima ajakan Taemin-sunbae dan menolak ajakanku, begitu? Bagus sekali."

Kai langsung diam. Bahkan saat Sehun pergi dia masih diam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**~hana-chan~**

Kai tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi rumah Sehun dari luar begitu sampai. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat-lihat karena Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya untuk masuk. Bagian dalamnya juga mengesankan. Mungkin tidak semegah rumah Suho-hyung, tapi berhubung Sehun itu juga kalangan orang kaya, tak heran rumahnya tak kalah mewah. Ia belum pernah mengunjungi rumah Sehun lagi sejak ia pindah beberapa bulan lalu.

"Wah, Sehun, aku tidak tahu rumahmu bagus sekali," Mata Kai tak pernah terlewat mengamati sudut-sudut rumah itu.

Sementara Sehun dibuat bingung karena suasana rumahnya yang sepi begini. Ia baru mengerti setelah menemukan sebuah catatan di atas meja ruang tamu dengan pesan singkat yang memberitahunya jika seluruh keluarganya sedang mengunjungi rumah saudaranya di Busan dan akan pulang besok pagi

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau di sini saja dan melihat-lihat," Sehun berkata sebelum menghilang ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sehun mengajak Kai ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sehun menghilang beberapa saat dan kembali dengan dua gelas dan satu botol anggur.

"Ayo minum,"

Kai mengangguk dan mengambil satu gelas yang kini mulai diisi Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Menegaknya sedikit. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali minum anggur." Katanya. "Kemana semua orang? Aku tidak lihat orang lain ada di sini," tanya Kai memecah kesunyian kemudian.

"Mereka pergi ke rumah saudaraku pagi ini Kai. Besok pulang," jawab Sehun, meminum anggurnya/

"Apa ada orang lain di sini selain kita?"

Sehun menggeleng. Kai tidak tahu tapi dia merasa gugup saat Sehun memandanginya. Pandangannya terasa berbeda.

"Kai?"

Kai merasa gugup. "A-apa?"

"Maafkan aku." Sehun menaruh gelas anggurnya di meja.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini-"

Lalu Sehun menerjang Kai hingga gelas ditangannya terlepas, terlempar dan pecah menyentuh lantai dengan bunyi keras. Sehun dengan begitu cepat mendorong Kai hingga setengah terbaring di ranjang dengan kaki menggantung dan langsung menciumnya dengan hisapan kuat beberapa kali. Tangannya menahan tangan Kai di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya hingga pergerakan tubuhnya terkunci. Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa itu tadi?!" Kai mendorong Sehun dengan marah.

"Aku menciummu." Jawab Sehun santai.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Kai bangkit berdiri dan menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menatap Kai, matanya melembut. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Kai merasa telinganya salah dengar dan memilih untuk tidak percaya. "Kau pasti mabuk Sehun…"

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku sadar Kai!" Sehun berteriak frustasi dan dengan cepat mendorong Kai dan menghimpitnya ke dinding dengan keras. Kai meringis merasakan punggungnya teratuk keras.

Sehun menatap mata Kai dalam dan tiba-tiba mencium kening Kai, lembut. "Aku menyukaimu… sejak dulu." gumamnya.

Kai mendongak, terkejut mendapat pengakuan itu. Dia dan Sehun memang dekat, bahkan mereka berada di SMA yang sama. Hanya saja hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan siapapun," Sehun mengelus pipi Kai dan merendahkan wajahnya agar hidung mereka besentuhan. Kai masih menatap tak percaya. "Kau itu milikku, hanya milikku,"

Kai lupa segalanya saat Sehun kembali menciumnya dengan penuh gairah yang menuntut. Sehun menghisap dan menjilat bibirnya berulangkali. Menggigit bibirnya untuk membuatnya membuka mulut dan membiarkan lidahnya mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Menggoda langit-langit mulutnya.

Kai yang semula menolak kini sudah menutup matanya dan menikmati, bahkan membalas ciuman itu. Mungkin karena pengaruh anggur yang ia minum hingga ia mabuk. Kai menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang leher Sehun dan menariknya semakin merapat.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menuntun Kai dengan menarik tangannya untuk mengikutinya ke arahkasur. Berakhir dengan mendorong Kai dan menindih tubuhnya. "Buka matamu Kai." Sehun mencium kelopak mata Kai, "Lihat aku."

Kai mendongak dan menatap Sehun lama. Di mata itu ada pantulan dirinya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya bergemuruh keras saat ia dengan berani memajukan wajahnya dan kali ini mencium Sehun duluan. Setelah itu, tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir keduanya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih penting untuk Sehun selain saling menyentuhkan tubuh mereka agar mendapat sengatan kenikmatan. Perlahan erangan mengalun di sela ciuman. Tubuh mereka bergesek, saling menekan dengan tangan yang saling meraba.

Sehun mencium Kai dengan lebih semangat. Kai membuka mulutnya dan membalas dengan menyambut lidah Sehun dengan lidahnya yang basah, membuatnya kehilangan napas dan melupakan semua hal lain. Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk melepas baju Kai. Kai menurut dan mencium Sehun lagi.

Mereka berguling, saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing. Hingga telanjang.

"Nnnhhhhh…."

Sehun mulai bergerak cepat mencium bibir Kai dengan semangat. Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Kai dan mengalungkannya tepat di pinggulnya. Sehun menggesekkan penis miliknya dengan penis milik Kai. Ciuman mereka terputus dan kini erangan kenikmatan muncul dari keduanya.

"Katakan padaku. Apa jawabanmu?" Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pinggul Kai dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang terus naik, melewati pusar, dada, menjilati dan menggigit puting Kai dengan gemas sampai berakhir di leher dan cuping telinganya.

"Aku... ugh... ahhh.. HMN" Kai mencoba bicara, tubuhnya mengelinjat hebat.

"Apa? Katakan..." goda Sehun

"Aku... ughhhhhh, aku nhhhh… juga ah… mencintaimu Sehuuuun…" akhirnya, Kai dapat mengatakannya meskipun dengan napas berat yang diselingi erangan yang tersendat-sendat.

"Aku tahu.. Itu sebabnya aku akan melakukan ini denganmu sekarang, Kai," Sehun tersenyum manis dan memeluk tubuh telanjang Kai. "Kau tahu ... Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini," Kata-katanya hilang saat Sehun turun hingga membuat wajahnya tepat di depan penis Kai yang kini sepenuhnya tegak dan berdenyut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai 'memakan' penis itu dengan semangat.

"Akkkhh…" Kai menggigit bibirnya keras.

Sehun berusaha menelan seluruh batang penis itu. Menaik turunkan wajahnya semakin cepat sambil memberi kocokan-kocokan sensual tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

"Sehun... ohhh... hen-ahhh…-tikan," tangan Kai mencoba menarik kepala Sehun untuk berhenti. Tapi Sehun itu keras kepala.

"Nikmati saja." Sehun menjilati penis Kai dengan ujung lidahnya, ia bergerak lebih cepat dan brutal. Kai hampir menangis saat ia menahan erangan kenikmatan saat dirinya enjakulasi. Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan merangkak di atas Kai. Sehun mencium bibir Kai dengan penuh gairah. Membagi rasa manis cairan Kai dengan pemiliknya lewat ciuman itu.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, Sehun…" Kai berhasil mengeluarkan suara saat Sehun berhenti memakan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Sehun berhenti.

"Kita… kita sama-sama laki-laki…"

"Memang kenapa kalau kita sesama laki-laki?"

"Ini… terlar-aaaakkkkhhhh-anggg -nghh..."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin ia lakukan lagi. Dan ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan semua kekhawatiran Kai. Sehun dengan tanpa persiapan apapun lagi mendorong penisnya masuk menyelinap di pintu masuk hole ketat Kai yang memerah. Menekannya semakin dalam perlahan-lahan. Kai mengerang merasakan inci demi inci penis Sehun yang berukuran cukup besar dan panjang itu masuk lebih dalam di lubang miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir dari holenya. Darah...

"Aahh ahhh… S-sssehun…" Kai mengerang sakit. Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk dan keluar, masuk dan keluar dalam gerakan yang masih lambat namun konsisten.

Kai meraih bahu Sehun dan mencengkramnya kuat. Matanya tersengat. "Oh, S-sssssehun... aahhh." Kai mengerang, merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. "Tenang, Kai."

Kai memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan. Sengatan tajam yang berasal dari tempat mereka terhubung di bawah sana membuatnya merasa nyeri hingga ke tulang belakang. Tapi dia akan bisa menolak ini, jauh di dalam dirinya dia ingin Sehun melakukannya lebih cepat.

"Ahhh Ahhhh Ahhhhhhh…."

Sehun terus menarik dan mengerluarkan penisnya sambil bersandar pada tubuh Kai, mendorong dia lebih cepat dan keras ke kasur. Sehun memberikan beberapa ciuman di belakang leher Kai, mendengarkan rintihan serak menggairahkan dari mulut indah Kai tepat di telinganya.

Sehun mengubah gerakannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kai tanpa menarik keluar penisnya. Dia mulai memompa dan Kai juga tidak tinggal diam, dengan tidak sabaran menyentakkan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan sodokan Sehun. Kai menyerah untuk memikirkan hal lain dan hanya bisa menikmati dan mendesah setiap Sehun menyodokkan penisnya pada holenya yang terasa terbelah. Ini luar biasa nyeri, sekaligus luar biasa nikmat.

"Aahh ahhh ahhh akhhh!"

Kai hampir menangis ketika ujung penis Sehun menyentuh sweet spotnya dan membuat semua rasa sakit itu pergi terganti kenikmatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Sehun menerjang sweet spotnya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya melengkung nikmat dan bergetar. Tangannya meremas sprei sambil menggigit bibirnya. Semua sentuhan Sehun di tubuhnya membuatnya bergairah dan bergejolak. Kai merasa lutut penopang tubuhnya yang sedang menungging itu lemas. Sodokan di pantatnya, kocokan di penisnya, cubitan dan pelintiran di putingnya, ciuman di leher dan kuluman di telinganya. Semuanya.

Sehun menampar pantat Kai keras beberapa kali.

"Anggg~"

"Ahhh s-sssseeehun.. a-khhh-uu…"

"Ber-sssssssama Kai."

Mereka berdua hampir mencapai klimaks ketika Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya menjadi semakin brutal. Sehun mendorong terakhir kali dengan bunyi 'Jleb' keras menghantam sweet spot Kai hingga bagian terdalam mengakibatkan cairan putih itu keluar membasahi tangan Sehun yang masih mengocok penis Kai. "SEEEEEEHUUUUN!" Kai berteriak spontan, punggungnya melengkung seperti kucing. Dan Sehun menyodoknya beberapa kali lagi hingga dia sampai.

Crooot Croooot~

"Nhhh…"

Crooot Crooooot

Cairan putih Sehun pun mengisi hole ketat Kai, mengalir hingga keluar membasahi paha dalamnya. Kai merasa perutnya dipenuhi jutaan kupu-kupu yang terasa hangat sebelum lemas dan terjatuh ke bawah bermandikan sperma.

Sehun ambruk juga, menindih Kai.

**~Hanachan~**

"Astaga… aku tidak percaya. Kenapa kita melakukannya?" tanya Kai sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. Wajahnya memerah.

"Apa? Seks?" Sehun menjawab dengan pentanyaan lain. Tangannya terus membelai wajah Kai penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum, memeluk pinggang Kai.

"Aku harusnya melakukan itu dengan gadis yang aku cintai!"

"Itukah yang dikatakan oleh orang yang mengerang begitu keras saat aku menyetubuhinya tadi?" goda Sehun, tersenyum bodoh. Kai menutup wajahnya malu, "Lagipula kau sudah mengatakan kau menyukaiku juga. Jadi jangan sok straight," Sehun mencium leher Kai dan menciptakan kissmark baru.

"Ini namanya perkosaan!" Kai mebalik tubuhnya dan memeluk Sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Perkosaan yang kau nikmati," Sehun mencubit puting Kai dan pada saat yang sama menggigit keras leher Kai.

"Akkhhh…" Kai merengek, campuran dari erangan kesakitan dan kenikmatan. Sehun terus menjilati leher Kai, sementara tangan kanannya menampra,meremas dan menekan pantat Kai agar penis mereka bergesekan secara berulang-ulang di bawah sana.

"Akhh…" Kai menahan nafas, mencoba untuk membuat suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokan keluar. "Aku ingin mendengar. Katakan padaku sekali lagi Sehun -akh..."

"Apa?" Sehun tak menghentikan aksinya.

"Katakan Sehun. Aku ingin dengar…" Kai memohon.

Sehun tidak menanggapi apa-apa.

Kesal karena diabaikan, Kai dengan menarik diri untuk berdiri dan keluar dari rengkuhan Sehun dan tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" Sehun benar-benar dalam gairah yang besar yang belum terpuaskan, sehingga ia menarik tubuh telanjang Kai dan membanting tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Dan langsung mencicipi putingnya. Lidahnya menyapu area sensitif itu dan menyedotnya kuat.

"AKH! S-ssssehun!" Kai teriak marah.

Plop~

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, Kai. Semuanya!" nafas Sehun tersapu di dadanya.

Kai tersipu dan memerah membuat Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuh, membelai dan mencium Kai sampai napasnya berhenti.

"Oh Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan," bisik Sehun.

Kai memberikan tatapan bingung. "Kekuatan untuk apa?" tanya Kai

Sehun menyeringai, "Untuk ronde kedua!" Dan dia kembali melumat bibir Kai. "Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan supaya tidak usah berlibur ke Jepang dengan Taemin-sunbae besok!"

"AWAS SAJA KAU SEHUN!"

**#SELESAI#**

Hana udah lama gak buat ff jadi kangen kan hihihihi XD Gimana nih menurut kalian? **Review dong readersdeul semua!** Supaya Hana semangat! XD Ini udah lebih bagus dari '**Deal?' **Gak? Maafin ya itu ff jelek dan gak hot DX Hana mau bikin lanjutannya KrisKai aja tapi pengennya pada janji dulu ada yang bakalan baca sama review DX Ada gak?


End file.
